


Your Beard Tickles

by GaHoolian2 (GaHoolianGirl)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex Is Fun, Sexual Humor, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolian2
Summary: C-Claude, Claude!"He lifted his mouth off her neck, a smile, a real smile, playing on his lips, "Yes?"Panting, cheeks as pink as her hair, she gazed into his eyes, "Your beard tickles."He pouted, and Hilda couldn't help but laugh, pulling him up to kiss it off his face (he was not complaining, however). When they pulled apart, his smile returned, "Well, if it tickles your neck, I ought to put it elsewhere, right?""Hmmmm," she tapped her lower lip with her index finger, teasing that she may reconsider, which they both knew wouldn't happen, "I suppose I'll allow it."
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Your Beard Tickles

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was very simple: Claude and Hilda have a fun friendship, and if they were in love, even their sex would be fun too.
> 
> (Also that a good chunk of Claude/Hilda content is CF angst and it's delicious but it made me too sad so I needed to balance myself out by writing this lmao)

"C-Claude, Claude!" 

He lifted his mouth off her neck, a smile, a real smile, playing on his lips, "Yes?"

Panting, cheeks as pink as her hair, she gazed into his eyes, "Your beard tickles."

He pouted, and Hilda couldn't help but laugh, pulling him up to kiss it off his face (he was not complaining, however). When they pulled apart, his smile returned, "Well, if it tickles your neck, I ought to put it elsewhere, right?"

"Hmmmm," she tapped her lower lip with her index finger, teasing that she may reconsider, which they both knew wouldn't happen, "I suppose I'll allow it."

"Very gracious of you, milady," he pulled her towards his bed, the very same he slept in five years ago, when this place was a school and not a war base- best not to think about. They very nearly tripped over a few books he had left open on the floor. He shrugged apologetically, kicking the tome across the room.

"That's probably a very important, very old book," she commented as she sat down on the bed, taking her hairband out so her hair fell down around her.

Claude reached one hand out to caress her cheek while the other began to work undoing the sash around his waist, "Maybe, but there is a beautiful woman in front of me who is far more important."

Biting her lip, Hilda began to work on tugging her boots down her legs, "You're such a flatterer! A silver tongued devil, you."

This made him laugh, and he took his gloves off before shrugging his coat off his shoulders, tossing it to some dark corner of his room to be forgotten until tomorrow, "I don't say things I don't mean."

By this point, she had been divested the majority of her clothes, left in only her bra and underwear. She said nothing, but raised an eyebrow questioningly.

His boots were removed, followed by his socks and pants, making him now as undressed as her, "...ouch. You're not wrong. But I promise, you're special."

When he made his way to meet her on the bed, she quickly yanked him down, giggling at how all the air left his lungs with an  _ "oof!" _ . He poked her side in retaliation, "I mean it! I really do. There's some things I still can't tell you, but everything I can, I promise I will," his voice softened, " You know love you."

Her eyes were warm, "I believe you, I believe you, and I love you too. Now that we have all the sap out of the way," she grinned, reaching her arms behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it fall to reveal her ample breasts to him, "Lets keep having fun, shall we?"

Swallowing thickly, he put his hands on her hips, thumbing the straps of her panties, leaning in to kiss her neck, before hesitating- which she did not take too kindly too.

"What's the hold up?"

His smile was mischievous, a glint in his eyes, "I thought you said it tickles."

"Argh, you!" she lifted herself up and flopped herself on his chest (he did his best to ignore the feeling of her bare breasts on him, and was steadily failing), "Do you want me to admit I was just teasing you and that I actually like how your beard feels on my skin?"

A nod, "That'd be a start.

"I was just teasing you and I really like how your beard feels on my skin."

He rewarded her honesty by grabbing at her firm ass, making her moan and grind down onto his hips. Finally giving her what she wanted, he placed his lips at the junction of her chin and throat, trailing wet kisses until he reached her collarbone, where he paused to worry at the skin with his teeth, eliciting delicious moans from the woman atop him.

"That's better, baby," she murmured, running her hands through his thick hair, "Who do you want to go first? Me or you?"

"Let me," he said against her throat, pulling away to admire the faint red mark he left behind. They were no secret to their companions, but neither of them really  _ needed _ Lorenz going off on them about propriety, so he couldn't do much more than that, no matter how much she wanted him to.

Nodding, she got off him, resting on her back, lifting her legs into the air to slip her panties off, tossing them to the same abyss that Claude's coat had gotten off to. She then spread her legs, revealing her pussy to him.

He grinned.

Diving forward, he bite the tender inside of her thigh, taut with muscle but still soft and inviting. 

Earlier she had called him a silver tongued devil, and while his tongue was not silver nor was he a devil, he was masterful in this regard. 

His mouth still curved into a smile, he lapped at her, relishing in her gasps and squirms. She clawed at his hair, tugging, begging, whining,  _ desperate _ for him, spurring his movements.

"Mhm, hmm, mhm, Claude!" she cried, used to and receptive to his tongue. When he had her shaking, he chose to move his onslaught to her clit, sucking at it like a honey candy, and in his opinion it was just as sweet. 

"Goddess!  _ Goddess!" _ she crooned, and if her melodious voice wasn't arousing him beyond belief, he would have laughed considering they were personally acquainted with the person being called upon.

"Teach isn't around right now," he said breathlessly in a pause, before continuing mercilessly, "It's just me, and you."

With one more insistent suck, she came then and there.

Her chest heaved up and down, a contented smile on her lips. He rose up to nuzzle her cheek into his own, and she giggled at the scratch of his beard. Perhaps it did tickle, a little.

"You're good at that, 'ya know," she said, running her thumb along his jaw. He grabbed ahold of that hand and held it to his face, looking pleased as could be.

"Only because it's you."

"You're so cheesy," she replied with mirth, before lifting herself up on her elbows, "Alright then, my turn?"

"Actually..." looking uncharacteristically sheepish, he shifted his still clothed erection against her now more relaxed pussy, "If you're willing, today I thought we could maybe..."

"You want to fuck me?"

His eyes widened, and he chuckled nervously, "Well, yes. How unlike you, getting so straight to the point like that."

"It seems like," she wiggled her hips and he moaned deeply, "That's it's you who wants to get straight to it, Mr. Leader Man."

" _ Please _ do not call me that right before we have sex, I think I'll go soft forever."

Her expression told him she would concede for now, but not forever.

He'd take what he could get.

"Is that a yes or a no? It's not like we have to or anything."

"Oh, a  _ very _ enthusiastic yes. In fact, I've been waiting, now get that underwear off, mister."

He shook his head fondly, pulling away from her to obey her command, "No need to make me feel bad about it! I'm allowed to be worried about things, I wasn't sure it'd be something that would cross your mind, with everything going on."

"Don't bring all that badness up, that's why I want to do it," her voice became pained, in a way he'd never heard and would do anything to prevent hearing again, "Make me forget Claude.  _ Please. _ "

He nearly tore his smallclothes in two trying to get them off fast enough to comfort her.

"I won't make you forget," he said seriously, holding her face to make sure she looked into his eyes, "I'll make you so happy there won't be any room for sadness in your heart. That's what all of the Golden Deer, Teach, and  _ you _ have taught me, Hilda. Running away won't do you any good, the only way to more forward is together with those you've opened your heart to."

Sniffling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Only you would make an inspiring speech when you're a second away from sticking your cock inside me."

"I never know what's going to come out of your mouth next, that's why I love you."

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "It'll be nothing but your name if you play your cards right."

"You-"

With a sigh, he reached over to his bedside table, pulling out a vial of oil and a lambskin condom, and then immediately realized his mistake.

"You had this planned? You did not make our first time into one of your schemes-"

"I only planned to ask!" he defended, looking scandalized, "Was I supposed to ask and then not be prepared for you to say yes?"

"Hmmph," she puffed her cheeks out, though he knew it was only performative, "You're so lucky I love you and find you incredibly handsome."

"I am."

"Quit being so romantic and adorable! You're starting to make me look bad."

"Impossible," he said through a laugh, "I don't think I've ever seen you look bad in all the time I've known you."

"Even when I'm all gross and bloody on the battlefield?"

"..."

"Claude?"

"..."

"Claude."

"Would you get mad if I said that made you look really hot?"

"Let me just say: ew. But no, I'm not mad. What I am though, is impatient, so pass me that vial."

Curious, he handed it off to her- and his cock, which had started to show signs of becoming flaccid, stood straight to attention as she liberally coated her right hand and began vigorously fingering herself. Distantly, he knew he should be flattered that she would go to such effort for him, but all he could focus on now was the ease with which her finger slid inside her, then two, then three, and he thought he just might start praying to whatever spirits existed out there, and perhaps even Sothis for good measure ( _ Sorry, Teach _ ).

After an agonizing few minutes where he could do nothing but watch her, transfixed, until he slowly removed each finger and wiped her hand on his sheets, "I've done my part, so you do yours, and get that condom on. We don't need any babies on the campaign."

"Ah, right," taking the oil back, he rolled the condom on and then let some of the oil drip over it, giving himself a stroke for good measure, before turning back to face her. He crawled over to align his hips with hers, holding his cock for proper aiming, and met her gaze with his own, "All good to go?"

"Aye aye sir."

"Quit it, you!" he admonished before sliding inside of her.

He almost melted.

"Ah, fuck-" he so rarely cursed, and Hilda would have laughed at him if she wasn't also overwhelmed by the new sensations. Well, it wasn't the first time anything  _ ever _ had been inside her, but it was the first time another living human had been, and a person she was in love with no less. It was probably about 70% pleasure and 30% weirdness, but that wasn't a bad ratio, in her estimation. 

It seemed a lot better for Claude though, maybe that was why he insisted he eat her our first. Ever the gentleman that one, even if in his weird, ten steps ahead of you way.

"Hilda, can I- can I move?"

"Hm, but go slow and gentle."

"Can do," he assured, a little shakily, pushing himself in smidge deeper, as far as he could go before she gripped her arm a little too tight.

"Too much?"

"Y-Yeah, don't go deeper but you can thrust-  _ oooooh- _ "

He obliged her, pulling back then pushing forward, and it went from 70% pleasure to 80%. Wanting to hear her make that noise again, he rolled his hips before thrusting again, and he was rewarded with another cry.

"That- that's good!"

"You like that?"

"Uh huh, just like you're doing now."

Ever the Hilda-pleaser, he repeated his motions until they developed a clumsy, poorly timed, but overall satisfying rhythm. Time slowed, and that tiny room in that big monastery amidst an even bigger war became the whole world to the couple, small, safe, full of warmth and laughter and love, and it felt  _ right _ .

"Hilda, Hilda, Hilda," he chanted her name like it was sacred, and she was so awed she could do nothing but repeat his in kind, desperately hoping she could convey those same feelings to him. It felt like an eternity before it happened, but she could finally feel his thrusts become more sloppy and erratic, and the same went for his breathing.

"Hilda, I'm going to come," it was a near whisper in her ear, and she nodded. She wouldn't come again (she'd chastise him for forgetting about her clit later, ignoring the fact that she had too), but some base and primal instinct had her want to feel him finish inside her, to know that it was her who had their fearless, unflappable leader a moaning mess.

"Go ahead, please, please-"

"A-Ah!!"

With a grunt that bordered on a growl, he dove in for a hungry, and eagerly returned, kiss, his thrusts stuttering, then stopping, and she could feel the pulse of his release inside her.

She could get used to that.

"That was  _ great _ ," he said with a sigh, watching with fascination as he pulled his cock out and rolled the condom off, tossing it in a small waste bin by his bed, a strange sight among all the ink blotted papers. He laid down beside her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Pretty good, could be better," she said noncommittally, but he knew better than to take it to heart. All his extensive (not that he'd admit it to her) research led him to the conclusion that generally it took awhile longer for the experience to be equally pleasurable for the penetrated partner. Luckily for him, however, she always had a surprise in store, "Practice makes perfect though."

"You- You want to do it again?"

This made her laugh, "I love you, silly, and if it felt that  _ almost _ good, I want to get to a point where it can feel  _ super _ good."

He smiled, grabbing one of her hands to kiss her knuckles delicately, "I'll do my best not to disappoint."

"There's no doubt in my mind of that."

There was a comfortable quiet in the air for a moment afterward, almost no sound outside of their heavy breathing.

"Thank you, Hilda."

"Hmm, for what?"

"Being you. Lazy and all."

"Don't give me such a backhanded compliment, you jerk," she complained with no real bite, curling into his delightfully hairy chest (she had let him know many times how she enjoyed it), "But you're welcome. And...thank you. For never over or underestimating me. It's nice having someone who just tries to understand you for who you are, as you are."

"Who is it now getting all 'romantic and adorable'?"

She stuck her tongue out, and he pecked her nose, "I know what you mean though. You never really treated me as an outsider as much as everyone else did. You teased me like you would anybody, tried to manipulate me...even if you failed."

"How was I supposed to know you're super crazy perceptive?"

"Hey, that ultra-perceptiveness is how I was able to notice all the wonderful things about you and fall in love with you, so don't knock it."

This statement turned her face serious, and this concerned him.

"Hilda?"

"About that, Claude...are we going to, you know...get married? When all this is over?"

He swallowed thickly.

"Because of some of the stuff I can't tell you- though I'm almost certain you figured it out five years ago- not right away. But yes," his voice grew low and intimate, and he first kissed her slowly and sweetly, quiet when he spoke again, "If you'd have me, I'd like very much to marry you."

It was her turn to kiss him now, abrupt and hard, taking him aback, "Of course I'll have you, you big dummy. I just let you have my first time, you can have my hand in marriage- unless you want to be on the receiving end of my big brothers axe. And mine."

"I don't want either of those," the worry in his voice dissipated, and it became joyful and airy, "And I want you for the rest of my life, so it's a win-win for me."

"Good," she yawned, "Now I'm getting sleepy. Let's take a quick nap before taking a bath, m'kay?"

He kissed her forehead, feather light.

She giggled as her heavy eyes fell into slumber, "Your beard really does tickle."•

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I wanted to convey that if even if done well, penetrative sex generally isn't 100% perfect the first time- but it can still be fun and feel good haha.


End file.
